pennsylvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
John J. Threston
John J. Threston (November 13, 1872 - September 24, 1939) is a direct descendant of the nobility line of the Threston family of England and Ireland with family ties to Sir Roger Lewknor (Knight) of Bodiam Castle. He was the Grandfather of Joseph T. Threston and Great Grandfather of T.R. Threston and; he was a prominent political figure in Plymouth, Pennsylvania. He served as Pennsylvania Justice of the Peace, Plymouth school district truant officer, and, auditor for the town of Plymouth. He also served as a witness during the contested congressional election case of George McLean v. Charles C. Bowman in 1911. He married Margaret McLaughlin Smith on December 25, 1895, and, together they had eight children (two of whom died in childhood.) See also *Threston (surname) *Sir Edward Threston *Joseph T. Threston *Sir Richard Threston *Sir John Threston References *Paper: Wilkes-Barre Times-Leader. Saturday, April 25, 1908. John J. Threston. Justice of the Peace. *Paper: Paper: Wilkes-Barre Weekly Times. Tuesday, April 7, 1908. John Threston. Squire. *Paper: Wilkes-Barre Times-Leader. Tuesday, June 6, 1911. John Threston. Truant Officer for Plymouth Township (Pennsylvania). *Paper: The Scranton Republican (Scranton, Pennsylvania) 25 December 1895 Page 8. Marriage of John J. Threston and Margaret McLaughlin Smith *The History and Origins of the surname Threston. Roger McHugh, Dr. Amy Lynn Page 32 ISBN 978-1496164025 *Contested election case of George McLean v. Charles C. Bowman; from the eleventh congressional district of Pennsylvania Paperback – March 6, 2012 -George R. Mclean. ISBN 978-1130574845 *"A visitation of the seats and arms of the noblemen and gentlemen" by Sir John Bernard Burke- Page 62 *"Notes and queries for Somerset and Dorset Volumes 5-6" by - Page 46 *The Coventry leet book; or mayor's register: Issue 138; Issue 146 - Page 909 *The Complete Peerage or a History of the House of Lords and All its Members From the Earliest Times, Volume XIV: Addenda & Corrigenda (Stroud, Gloucestershire, U.K.: Sutton Publishing, 1998), *A calendar of Norwich deeds enrolled in the court rolls of that city: years 1307-1341- Page 56 *A short calendar of the deeds relating to Norwich - Page 56 *The Bishop of London's Commissary Court 1578-1588 - Pages 113 and 287 *The register of Henry Chichele, archbishop of Canterbury, 1414-1443: Volume 4 *Canterbury and York Society: Volume 47 *Index of Wills in the York Registry: 1554 to 1568 - Page 164 *The Coventry Leet Book: or Mayor's register : Volume 1 - Page 180 *Proceedings, Volume 8 By Suffolk Institute of Archaeology and History, Suffolk Institute of Archaeology - Page 363 *The Coventry leet book,: Mayor's register: Issues 134-135 *Leicestershire Archaeological and Historical Society, Leicestershire Architectural and Archaeological Society Transactions: Volume 23 *Calendar of Inquisitions Post Mortem: Edward III *The place-names of Northumberland and Durham by Allen Mawer page 195 *The Visitation of Norfolk in the Year 1563: Volume 2 - Page 51 *The Historical Research Center, Irvine, California, USA *World Vital Records (http://www.worldvitalrecords.com/Thresten) *A Complete concordance to the works of Geoffrey Chaucer, Volume 14, Part 2 Volume 1 of Alpha-Omega: Englische Autoren *A Complete Concordance to the Works of Geoffrey Chaucer Pages 513, 679 and 793 Category:People from Plymouth, Pennsylvania Category:1872 births Category:1939 deaths